1. Field of the Development
This application relates to a valve. More particularly, this application relates to sealing structures within valves, materials used for components employed within valves, and more particularly, ball and needle valves employing such features within cryogenic applications and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional manual valve designs have been attempted for use within harsh environments, including those subject to increased vibration or shock, corrosive or extreme temperature conditions (such as cryogenic applications). However, conventional valves may be limited in their range of environmental use, and may not be capable of reliably, accurately, and/or efficiently opening and closing over extended life cycles. For example, components within cryogenic valves may crack and fail within a relatively short life cycle. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved valve and improved components that may be implemented within such a valve.